Dans l'oeil de Xana
by Charles von Konderwick
Summary: Un matin normal au collège Kadic. Cependant, Xana ne se repose jamais et décide de lancer une attaque... pour le moins inattendue, c'est le cas de le dire.


Bien le bonjour ou bien le bonsoir à tout le monde. Ayant une idée assez loufoque sur le grill cérébral (ceux qui ont connu ma période Galactik Football et qui savent ce qu'est "Il était une fois" comprendront... Les autres verront :p), j'ai décidé d'évacuer le peu d'idées normales qu'il me reste. Oui, cette fanfiction est absolument normale, pour ceux qui en douteraient après la lecture. Oui, Odd x Ulrich, c'est étrange mais je peux faire pire, je peux faire bien pire (et je sais que vous me faites confiance pour ça). Alors, voilà un petit OS qui me paraît sympa, après c'est à vous de voir. Je tiens à rappeler que, non, je ne possède en aucun cas Code Lyoko, ce qui est fort dommage parce que sinon, Jérémie et Aelita seraient casés depuis longtemps et Jim précipité dans l'enfer glacial... Bon, fini les digressions.

Laissez donc une review, ça prend cinq minutes et ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu même si le lecteur a des choses à redire sur l'histoire, qu'il fasse. Sauf si c'est un enculeur de mouches... Ca, ça m'énerve.

Et saluons au passage la formidable relecture de lilith-slytherin qui, je sais pas si c'était volontaire ou non, m'a fait prendre conscience d'une grosse faille parpaing-esque dans mon histoire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

L'horloge n'indiquait pas encore six heures du matin que l'aurore déversait déjà sa lumière rose et orangée sur le collège Kadic. Ulrich émergea lentement du sommeil et cacha ses yeux aveuglés de sa main. Il n'avait pas fermé les volets la veille et la faible et timide lueur du matin lui brûlait les pupilles. Il se leva tout de même en grommelant et alla, les yeux fermés, tirer les rideaux. Une fois, la pénombre revenue dans la chambre, il la parcourut du regard en retirant ses bouchons d'oreilles. Manifestement il manquait quelque chose et, ce quelque chose, c'était Odd Della Robia, son compagnon de chambre. Ses vêtements étaient toujours posés à côté de son lit mais Kiwi, son chien, semblait avoir disparu lui aussi. Ulrich resta debout devant la fenêtre quelques instants, encore un peu assommé par le sommeil. Il allait chercher ses propres habits dans l'armoire quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Odd entra en trombe, encore en pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés, Kiwi sur ses talons. A la différence d'Ulrich, il semblait être parfaitement réveillé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fichais dehors à cette heure? demanda Ulrich, farfouillant toujours dans la penderie.

-Je sortais Kiwi, tiens!

-C'est vrai, pourquoi je me demande?

Il continua à chercher dans tous les recoins du placard. Impossible de retrouver sa montre, à laquelle il faisait particulièrement attention. Il avait beau chercher partout, retourner le contenu de l'armoire dans tous les sens, il ne parvenait pas à remettre la main dessus. Odd s'approcha silencieusement de lui, tout intrigué qu'il était.

-T'as perdu quelque chose?

-Oui, ma montre. Tu sais la noire, super belle avec des aiguilles et des chiffres rouges.

Sans lâcher un seul mot de plus, Odd s'accroupit au bas de la penderie et se mit à chercher derrière. Ulrich abandonna un instant ses recherches pour observer Odd, perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?

-Souvent, il y a des trucs que je met dans l'armoire qui atterrissent là, comme par magie. Alors, peut-être que ta montre, elle est là!

Avant qu'Ulrich ait eu le temps de relever la tête, il entendit un grand cri et vit Odd agité de soubresauts. Une épaisse fumée noire apparut derrière lui et disparut l'instant d'après, comme elle était venue. Ulrich se précipita, tira Odd par le bras et l'attira au milieu de la chambre où il put reprendre son souffle. Il semblait un peu sonné et la paume de sa main droite était rouge, comme brulée.

-Saleté de prise! lâcha Odd entre deux respirations.

-La prise?

-Oui, j'ai mis ma main sur la main sur la prise de courant pour m'y appuyer et c'est là que je me suis pris une décharge!

-Mais... ça va, toi? fit Ulrich, inquiet.

-Tout roule, je te jure. Et en plus, j'ai ta montre !

En effet, il tenait dans son autre main la montre adorée d'Ulrich, absolument indemne. Elle ne semblait pas avoir souffert du choc électrique.

-Merci, mon pote...

-De rien! On se lève, peut-être?

Ulrich aida Odd à se relever. Sa blessure n'avait pas l'air aussi grave qu'on aurait pu le croire et, de toute façon, dans le cas contraire, il aurait pu aller voir l'infirmière pour qu'elle s'en charge. Odd tenta de faire un pas mais il trébucha, emportant Ulrich avec lui. Ils atterrirent sur le lit, l'un au dessus de l'autre. Hébétés, ils restèrent immobile, échangeant un regard ahuri. Ulrich eut soudain comme un frisson dans le dos. Il se rendit compte que Odd le fixait de manière étrange, on sentait quelque chose de malsain dans ses yeux, qui étaient passés du violet clair au noir profond. Quelque chose de malsain et de meurtrier, presque de la haine pure. Oui, c'était tout à fait ça : une haine noire comme de l'encre de Chine qui dégoulinerait lentement sur une feuille blanche. Ça ne pouvait pas être Odd. Dans l'esprit d'Ulrich, c'était clair, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, ça n'était pas Odd, impossible que ce soit lui.

Alors qu'ils restaient tous deux à se fixer sans dire un mot, ne pensant même pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement, Odd approcha très lentement sa tête de celle d'Ulrich. Celui-ci devinait parfaitement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et se serait bien esquivé mais il ne put faire le moindre geste. Il était paralysé, littéralement statufié. Il ne savait pas comment cela se faisait mais c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais pu bouger un seul muscle. Leurs visages étaient de plus en plus proches et c'est au moment où leurs lèvres se frôlèrent qu'Ulrich eut subitement un déclic et chassa le blond d'un revers de la main. Il y était allé un peu fort car Odd bascula et tomba sur la sol.

Son regard changea instantanément pour redevenir celui de l'imbécile heureux qu'il était d'habitude. La tension qui s'était ressentie un moment plus tôt s'apaisa. Ulrich attrapa ses vêtements et sortit précipitamment, se ruant vers les douches. Dès qu'il fut sorti et que ses pas dans le couloir fut devenu inaudible, Odd referma la porte et s'adossa contre celle-ci, en proie à un malaise. Des étincelles s'échappaient de tous les pores de se peau. Il se sentait changer comme s'il rentrait à l'intérieur de son propre corps pour n'être plus qu'un simple spectateur de sa vie. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, si nombreuses qu'elles retombaient en grosses gouttes sur le sol. Il n'avait pas fait ça, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait, il ne le voulait pas. Il sentit une boule grandir dans son estomac et fut saisi d'une violente envie de vomir. En portant sa main à sa bouche, il constata avec horreur que la brûlure sur sa paume avait noirci et que sa forme ne lui était pas inconnue.

La salle d'eau était vide à cette heure car, soit les autres avaient déjà pris leur douche et étaient déjà prêts à aller déjeuner soit ils n'étaient pas encore levés. Ulrich se déshabilla rapidement, balança ses vêtements dans un coin de la cabine et se plaça sous le jet d'eau glacée. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler ; l'eau était vraiment trop froide. Il sortit aussi vite de la douche qu'il le put et, en se séchant, il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Il ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça et commença à s'habiller quand la personne présente commença à frapper aux portes de toutes les cabines et criant au hasard, d'une voix très peu convaincante :

-Allez, Ulrich, je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, j'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je faisais... Allez, ouvre, s'il te plait.

Ulrich finit rapidement de s'habiller et attrapa son pyjama resté en bas de la cabine, à la vue de Odd. Puis se serra comme il put au fond de la douche, priant de toutes ses forces pour que Odd ne le trouve pas. Il eut beau prier mais quand le blond arriva à sa porte, il se rendit compte qu'elle était fermée et envoya de violents coups de poings dessus.

-Je sais que tu est là, ouvre! Je vais pas te manger, tu sais!

Ulrich, lui, n'en était pas sûr du tout. Terré au fond de la douche, il repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient failli échanger. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, au bord de l'explosion et il l'entendait résonner dans ses oreilles. Il joint les mains, priant encore plus fort pour que son ami s'en aille et le laisse tranquille. Mieux, qu'il redevienne le Odd normal, le joyeux idiot qu'il avait toujours connu.

Le salut vint avec Nicolas, l'ami de Sissi qui ouvrit la porte avec fracas, distrayant Odd un instant.

-Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fous Della Robia?

Odd serra les dents et marmonna quelques jurons. De la cabine, Ulrich l'entendit s'éloigner de la porte. Il tenta le tout pour le tout et d'un geste agile, se précipita sur la porte, l'ouvrit et se rua au dehors. Il traversa la salle d'eau à une vitesse impressionnante, sous le regard ahuri de Nicolas.

Il ne passa même pas par sa chambre et se dirigea directement vers celle de Jérémie. Il était sur son ordinateur en train de rechercher des données ou autre chose dont Ulrich n'avait strictement rien à faire. Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre et tomba à genoux. Jérémie détacha les yeux de son écran et s'approcha de lui tout doucement comme s'il avait pu exploser à n'importe quel moment.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Ulrich? demanda t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée.

Ulrich l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se mettre à genoux à son tour. Une fois qu'ils furent au même niveau, Ulrich agrippa l'épaule de Jérémie tellement fort que les marques de ses ongles s'imprimèrent sur le pull du surdoué.

-Faut que tu m'aides, Jérémie... C'est Odd, il est super bizarre depuis tout à l'heure.

Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Il les essuya d'un revers de la manche.

-Il va me tuer Jérémie... Je te jure, faut que tu me croies!

Jérémie s'assit devant Ulrich, calme. Il posa, alors, sa main sur l'épaule d'Ulrich cependant plus doucement qu'Ulrich venait de le faire. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Raconte-moi tout ce qui c'est passé.

Ulrich lui raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son réveil jusqu'au moment où il était arrivé dans la chambre de Jérémie. Il omit juste un détail : le fameux presque baiser, que même lui ne pouvait s'expliquer. Il aurait voulu tout dire mais il sentait un blocage dans sa tête, les mots refusaient de franchir ses lèvres. Les larmes coulaient en grosses gouttes sur ses joues et, plus il essayait de les contenir, plus elles s'échappaient. Jérémie lui tendit un mouchoir.

-Tu sais, d'après ce que tu me racontes, j'ai bien l'impression que c'est Xana qui est derrière tout ça...

Après, il faudrait que je le voie.

Son souhait fut bien vite exaucé. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans même attendre de réponse. Quand Ulrich aperçut la crinière blonde de Odd, il courut se cacher derrière Jérémie, tremblant.

-Alors, les gars, vous venez pas déjeuner? J'ai faim, moi! annonça Odd en agitant le bras

-Il me semble parfaitement normal, à moi, fit Jérémie en se tournant vers Ulrich.

C'est alors que le brun remarqua la brûlure sur la paume de Odd. Elle avait horriblement noirci et il aurait pu reconnaître sa forme entre mille. Il tira sur la manche de Jérémie.

-Regarde sa main, chuchota t-il. C'est l'œil de Xana.

-Quoi? fit Odd, sur un ton léger. Qu'est-ce que j'ai?

Jérémie jeta un coup d'œil à Ulrich et s'écarta de lui, le laissant à découvert. Il était en larmes et son échine était secouée de frissons d'horreur. Il pouvait ressentir la présence de Xana dans le corps de son ami. Mais là, ce n'était pas seulement une ombre menaçante mais bel et bien une présence qui lui en voulait, à lui seul. Comme si une main l'avait attrapé et tentait de le broyer entre ses doigts. L'expression du visage de Odd changea d'un seul coup pour laisser place à un rictus meurtrier. Ulrich serra le poing et essaya de se relever mais c'était trop tard. Odd fondait déjà sur lui, le bras levé, prêt à frapper. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Jérémie l'attrapa et lui attacha les bras au pied de la table près du lit avec une ceinture qui trainait par là. Ulrich se releva et soupira.

-Joli réflexe, commenta t-il. Merci.

Il essayait bien sûr de paraître courageux et de ne rien montrer de son trouble. Il dévisagea Odd qui se débattait pour essayer de rompre ses liens, en vain. Jérémie sortit son portable de sa poche.

-Écoute, je vais appeler Aelita et Yumi, elles vont aller sur Lyoko pour voir ce qui s'y trame. En attendant, si tu pouvais rester pour surveiller Odd, qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

-J'espère juste pour moi qu'il n'arrivera pas à défaire ses liens, répliqua Ulrich. Si tu n'avais pas été là...

Jérémie se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit en grand et quand il n'apparut plus qu'à moitié dans l'entrebâillement, il adressa un geste de la main complice à Ulrich.

-T'en fais pas. Tant qu'il est attaché comme ça, il ne peut rien te faire. On fait aussi vite qu'on peut sur Lyoko.

Puis il sortit, laissant les deux garçons en face-à-face. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant un instant et Odd se mit à rire. Ulrich s'assit sur le lit de Jérémie et croisa les bras, sur la défensive.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui te fais marrer?

Odd continuait à se tordre de rire sans raison apparente. D'un seul coup, il s'arrêta et releva la tête.

Ulrich, tout en restant assis, s'approcha de quelques centimètres, espérant qu'il pourrait au moins distinguer clairement l'expression de son ami.

-C'est toi, tu me fais trop rire. T'es mort de trouille au fond...

Il s'arrêta un moment, contemplant Ulrich d'un air narquois. Celui-ci baissa les yeux, il se sentait de plus en plus mal en présence de l'autre. L'ambiance était devenue glaciale, au sens littéral du terme. Ulrich sentait même de petits boutons de chair de poule se former sur ses bras.

-Mais tu sais, je peux te faire faire n'importe quoi, chantonna Odd avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Jérémie était assis devant l'écran du super calculateur à l'usine. Il avait appelé Yumi et Aelita sans vraiment leur expliquer de quoi il en retournait. Elles avaient quand même accepté de venir à l'instant même où il avait prononcé le mot « Xana ».

Il se faisait du souci pour Ulrich. Avait-il bien fait de le laisser là-bas? Il aurait pu demander à Yumi de surveiller Odd que ça aurait sans doute été mieux pour tout le monde. Il avait le sentiment que son ami ne lui avait pas tout dit. Cette gène, cette pudeur inhabituelle qu'il avait pu constater l'intriguait au plus haut point. Qu'est-ce qu'Ulrich pourrait vouloir cacher, même à un de ses meilleurs amis? D'autant plus que ça aurait sans doute été utile pour le problème qu'ils rencontraient. Mais, après tout, se dit-il, si Ulrich n'avait pas cru bon de lui en parler, ça le concernait. Il avait bien le droit à sa propre vie. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Yumi et Aelita. La deuxième descendit directement dans la salle des scanners mais Yumi demanda d'abord à Jérémie :

-On peut espérer avoir de l'aide de la part de Ulrich et Odd?

-Je ne pense pas, sincèrement, répondit-il sans même tourner la tête.

Yumi ne répliqua pas et se rendit à son tour au niveau inférieur. Elle entra dans le scanner et ferma les yeux.

A l'étage d'au dessus, Jérémie tapa un code sur son clavier et se récita à lui-même.

-Transfert Aelita. Transfert Yumi. Scanner. Virtualisation.

Quand les deux filles reprirent connaissance, elles se trouvaient dans le territoire des montagnes. Yumi, d'un geste réflexe, attrapa ses éventails et se plaça de façon à protéger Aelita. A peine avaient- elles fait un pas qu'un crabe sortit de nulle part et se mit à les charger. Elles voulurent esquiver ses coups mais elles n'eurent pas à le faire puisque, même en attendant, la bête ne se décidait pas à tirer. Yumi lança un de ses éventails et atteint l'animal en plein cœur. La voix de Jérémie se fit entendre.

-La tour activée est à trente-cinq degrés au nord. Et il y a cinq kankrelats qui vous foncent droit dessus.

Elles regardèrent autour d'elles, anxieuses. Se défendre, même à deux, contre cinq kankrelats n'était pas une chose aisée surtout qu'ils étaient particulièrement hargneux. Aelita forma un champ de force au creux de sa main et observa le groupe de bestioles se former autour d'elle et Yumi. Le groupe se contenta d'ailleurs de se former sans jamais avoir l'air de vouloir attaquer.

-Jérémie, il y a quelque chose de bizarre, là. On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas l'air décidés à être offensifs aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que Xana a derrière la tête?

-J'avoue que je n'en ai aucune idée. Je vais appeler Ulrich pour voir où ça en est de son côté.

Le silence s'était installé depuis un petit moment dans la chambre de Jérémie et plus le temps passait, plus le malaise empirait. Le coup de téléphone arriva juste à temps pour éviter à Ulrich de craquer et de quitter la chambre sur un coup de tête. Il décrocha et la voix de son ami sonna comme une délivrance.

-Ah, c'est toi, fit-il d'une voix nerveuse. Non, ça peut aller ici.

Il allait raccrocher quand Odd attira son attention en le sifflant. Charmant, se dit-il, mais après tout, il fallait qu'il aide le blond qui n'était sûrement pas dans son état normal. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de rester les yeux fixés sur lui, hypnotisé. Il n'était plus maître de ses mouvements et l'œil de Xana s'imprimait dans son cerveau, parasitant tout ce qu'il voyait. Il se sentait comme un pantin qu'on ferait bouger à sa guise. Il lâcha le téléphone qui tomba au sol en laissant retentir la voix de Jérémie.

-Ulrich, Ulrich, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Mais Ulrich ne pouvait déjà plus bouger comme il l'aurait voulu. Odd le défiait du regard, s'amusait de le voir impuissant et en son pouvoir.

-Tu vois, quand je t'avais dit que je pouvais te faire faire n'importe quoi...

-Oui, s'entendit-il dire sans qu'il ait jamais eu envie de le prononcer.

-Alors, tu vas me défaire ça, pour commencer, ordonna Odd en avisant la ceinture que Jérémie avait utilisé pour l'attacher.

Sans l'avoir voulu, Ulrich se mit à genoux à côté du lit et défit d'un geste les liens de Odd. Celui-ci se releva immédiatement en se massant les poignets. Il attrapa Ulrich par le menton, haussa les sourcils en un geste séducteur. Celui-ci, toujours conscient de ce qui lui arrivait, était terrorisé. S'il avait pu fondre en larmes, il l'aurait fait. S'il avait pu se mettre à genoux et supplier, tant pis pour son honneur, il l'aurait sans doute fait aussi. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer ce genre de situation, il était clairement dominé sans rien pouvoir faire pour se défendre.

-Allons, fais pas cette tête-là, je vais pas te manger. Enfin, à la réflexion, je te mangerais bien...

Il poussa violemment Ulrich qui tomba allongé sur le lit et se cogna la tête contre le mur en chutant. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le loisir de masser son crâne douloureux que Odd grimpait déjà au dessus de lui. Il essaya de dire quelque chose, de le supplier de ne pas faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

-Non... fut le seul mot qui réussit à franchir ses lèvres

-Quoi? Si tu veux me supplier, fait le au moins mieux que ça... Allez, je te laisse une chance.

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Ulrich et vint mourir sur le drap blanc. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas en dire beaucoup plus et encore moins le convaincre. Il tenta tout de même le tout pour le tout.

-S'il... s'il te plait... Arrête...

-Désolé, c'était trop peu convainquant... Dommage!

Sur ces mots, Ulrich se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Il vit comme un espoir de salut quand la voix de Jérémie se fit à nouveau entendre. Mais Odd saisit le téléphone et détruisit le peu d'espérance qui lui restait.

-Désolé, chantonna t-il, mais Ulrich est très très occupé pour le moment. Il te rappellera dès qu'il pourra!

Odd balança le portable à l'autre bout de la pièce et Ulrich sentit soudain des lèvres sur les siennes. C'était intrusif, insupportable, il se sentait trahi. Bien qu'il sache que Odd n'était pas responsable de ce qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir jusqu'à la mort. C'était terriblement embarrassant et il s'inquiétait de ce qu'avait pensé Jérémie en entendant le ton plus que suggestif de la voix de Odd au téléphone. Le baiser s'approfondit et sa langue rencontra celle du blond. Son cœur fit un bond et se mit à battre à une vitesse folle. Les frissons lui parcoururent tout le corps et il eut soudain très chaud. C'était si étrange, un plaisir écrasant et coupable. Oh oui, il se sentait coupable! Ce n'était pas normal de ressentir cela d'autant plus qu'il avait encore une peur bleue de l'autre. Il était partagé entre la crainte et le désir. Ou plus exactement, il ressentait ses deux sentiments en même temps sans savoir lequel il éprouvait le plus. Il prit conscience du goût de la langue de Odd et se sentit encore plus fautif de subir tout cela. Une main glacé se glissa sous son T-shirt et ce fut vraiment la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Il se voyait sali, indigné par ces caresses qu'il n'avait jamais désirée. Enfin, peut-être une fois, dans les vestiaires, en secret, mais pas de cette façon. Jamais de cette façon. Il implora silencieusement pour qu'Odd le lâche enfin mais en vain.

Après qu'on lui ait raccroché au nez, Jérémie se retourna vers son écran et s'adressa aux deux filles dans le monde virtuel.

-Bon, les filles, vous laissez tomber les ennemis. Aelita, tu cours jusqu'à la tour, elle n'est plus qu'à quelques pas. Et toi, Yumi, tu la couvres. Mais dépêchez-vous, surtout.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? lui lança Aelita.

-On a un gros problème du coté de Odd et Ulrich. Alors, faites au plus vite, je vous en prie!

Elles ne discutèrent pas davantage et foncèrent vers la tour. Les kankrelats ne les suivirent pas et elles furent rarrivées en moins de deux. Aelita tendit les bras de chaque côté de son corps et pénétra lentement dans la tour. Elle avança jusqu'au centre de la plateforme et s'éleva dans les airs. Arrivée au palier supérieur, un écran apparut devant elle. Elle y appuya sa paume et ses lettres de son nom se tracèrent en lettres blanches. Le code « Lyoko » s'activa et le retour vers le passé commença.

Il n'était que trois heures du matin et pourtant Ulrich se réveilla. Il s'habilla silencieusement et tira les rideaux. Puis, tout en faisant très attention à ne pas réveiller Odd, il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il se dirigea tout doucement vers la chambre de Jérémie. Même avec le retour dans le passé, il n'avait pas oublié ce que lui avait fait Odd. Il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à lui faire porter la responsabilité de ce qui c'était passé. C'était Xana le seul responsable. Mais lui se sentait mal dans sa peau. On venait de lui révéler un côté de lui dont il soupçonnait même pas l'existence et ce, de la manière la plus abominable qui soit. Il se trouvait si sale et coupable. Il se disait que c'était uniquement de sa faute.

Il entra dans la chambre de Jérémie, le réveillant au passage. Celui-ci attrapa ses lunettes et bâilla, ensommeillé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Ulrich s'assit en tailleur au pied du lit et posa sa tête sur le drap. Il ferma les yeux.

-Je peux dormir ici, juste pour cette nuit? Je reste là, promis.

Jérémie se leva de son lit et alla jusqu'à Ulrich. Il s'accroupit devant lui, le regard éteint, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de réfléchir plus que ça mais le faisant par acquis de conscience. Il se recoiffa d'un geste de la main.

-Et si tu me disais plutôt ce qui se passe avec Odd?

-Quoi? Co... comment « ce qui se passe avec Odd »?

Jérémie leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit devant Ulrich. Il avait l'air à bout de nerfs.

-Ulrich, je conçois des programmes qui matérialisent des êtres virtuels. Tu crois quand même pas que je n'aurais pas vu que mes deux meilleurs amis ont des problèmes? Et puis, c'est tout à fait normal, vu ce qu'il t'a fait.

-Tu... tu sais ce qu'il a fait? bafouilla Ulrich, en cachant son visage dans les draps.

Jérémie força son ami à le regarder. Il avait pensé que c'était cette agression dont il avait été victime qui le traumatisait à ce point. Mais apparemment, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose encore pire aux yeux d'Ulrich.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te faire de si terrible que tu ne puisses même pas m'en parler?

-Tu ne me jugeras pas si je te le dis? articula le brun en agrippant l'épaule de l'autre.

-Bien sûr que non, fit Jérémie. Pourquoi je te jugerais?

Ulrich défit son emprise sur l'épaule du blond et se mit à sangloter. Il fallait qu'il le dise à quelqu'un et Jérémie semblait être, pour l'instant, la meilleure personne à laquelle parler.

-On s'est... embrassé. Enfin, il m'a embrassé. Il m'a touché le ventre aussi.

Derrière les épais verres de ses lunettes, les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes. S'il avait pu penser à ça un seul instant... Il observa Ulrich en pleurs devant lui, séchant ses larmes comme il pouvait. Il crut, par contre, comprendre où Xana avait voulu en venir en possédant Odd : s'il ne pouvait les détruire par la force, il utiliserait un stratagème plus fin et beaucoup plus cruel.

-Eh bien, balbutia Jérémie... J'étais loin de penser à ce genre de choses. Mais tu sais, il était possédé par Xana ; il ne te fera plus rien maintenant.

-Tu comprends pas, Jérémie... Tu comprends pas...

Ulrich fondit en larmes sous le regard impuissant de son ami. Jérémie essaya de le calmer par tous les moyens mais quand il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du brun, celui-ci se braqua et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

-Je ne comprends pas quoi? Explique-moi au moins!

-Je... je sais que c'est pas la faute de Odd... Je lui en veux p as à Odd... C'est à moi que j'en veux!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu te reproches? Tu n'y est pour rien si c'est arrivé!

-Mais c'est pas ce qui est arrivé, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti, tu comprends? J'ai tellement honte...

Jérémie ne savait plus que dire. Là, ça ne relevait plus de ses capacités. C'est vrai, il savait programmer n'importe quoi mais s'il s'y connaissait en sentiments, ça serait de notoriété publique. Il essaya cependant d'expliquer le plus simplement possible les émotions de Ulrich, pourtant tout sauf simples.

-Alors, ce que tu essayes de me dire c'est que... euh... tu as... aimé ça?

Ulrich le dévisagea, les joues plus que pourpres. Jérémie eut le sentiment d'avoir fait une bourde, d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ou même de s'être trompé.

-Aelita avait raison, toi et la subtilité, ça fait deux... Mais bon, j'imagine qu'on peut résumer ça comme ça, oui... Je fais quoi, moi?

-Aelita a dit ça? Eh bien, j'imagine que la meilleure chose à faire c'est de lui dire...

Ulrich le fixa comme s'il venait de dire une idiotie encore pire que la précédente. Il le prit par les épaules et commença à le secouer frénétiquement en criant :

-Ah, bien sûr... Je vais m'amener et lui dire « Tu te rappelles quand tu étais possédé par Xana et que tu as mis ta langue dans ma bouche. Bah, j'ai adoré ça. On sort ensemble? ». Non mais tu réfléchis avant de parler des fois?

-U... Ulrich, il est trois heures du matin et il est probable que tout le dortoir vienne d'être réveillé avec cette phrase hautement poétique...

Le brun n'eut pas le loisir de répondre. On frappa trois coups timides à la porte et Odd pointa le bout de sa chevelure. Il s'était réveillé au milieu d'un cachemar et, voyant qu'Ulrich n'était pas dans son lit, avait décidé de le chercher. Ses pas l'avaient conduit à la chambre de Jérémie sans qu'il sache très bien pourquoi. Alors qu'il n'était qu'a quelques pas du seuil, il avait entendu crier. Il fit donc quelques pas dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il avait les joues rouges et semblait affreusement gêné.

-Euh, toc toc, chuchota t-il. Je... je venais voir si Ulrich était par là mais visiblement oui...

-Tu... tu m'as entendu? bafouilla Ulrich en se retournant.

-On t'a sans doute entendu jusqu'au dortoir des filles, tu sais...

Bien qu'il prenne la situation sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il ne semblait pas plus à l'aise que Ulrich. Les yeux de Jérémie firent un tour dans leurs orbites. Il allait devoir les laisser, dans sa propre chambre, en plus. S'il n'était pas un ami exceptionnel, qu'est-ce qu'il était, franchement? Il prit son oreiller sous son bras et sortit de la pièce en grognant. Un silence gênant régna pendant plusieurs longues minutes entre les deux garçons. Odd s'approcha doucement du brun et s'assit devant lui.

-Bon, eh bien, commença t-il, je crois que je ne peux pas te cacher que j'ai tout entendu... Et j'imagine que t'as pas dit ça à la légère...

Ulrich restait silencieux, cette situation l'embarrassait plus qu'autre chose. Il baissa la tête et ne la releva que quand Odd posa sa main sur la sienne. Il persista cependant dans son mutisme.

-Ulrich... Tu veux bien juste m'accorder une chance?

-Quoi?

-Toi-accorder-une-chance-à-pauvre-Odd-en-peine-de-cœur-oui?

-Je... veux bien essayer...

Odd parut avoir reçu quelque chose sur la tête tant il semblait abasourdi par le choc. En vérité, il était juste ravi, à tel point qu'il en resta mutique, sans bouger pendant de longues secondes. Quand il avait été possédé, il était resté conscient de tout ce qu'il faisait et il s'était imaginé que tout était de sa faute, qu'il était responsable de ses actes. Il avait eu peur de perdre l'amitié d'Ulrich, qui était pourtant sa seule consolation. Il se jeta brusquement sur le brun et essaya de l'embrasser mais il fut repoussé doucement.

-Désolé mais pas ça. Pas maintenant.

Odd eut l'air déçu mais il ne protesta pas. Il savait que ce que ressentait Ulrich n'était pas évident à vivre et qu'il ne serait pas heureux du jour au lendemain mais il pouvait attendre. Ils se levèrent et allèrent se coucher sur le lit de Jérémie, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

-Tu est sûr que ça ne te déranges pas?

-Quoi? On ne fait que dormir l'un avec l'autre...

-C'est vrai. Et Jérémie, il va dire quoi?

-Il aura bien trouvé ailleurs pour dormir, t'en fais pas. Et si on finissait notre nuit?

-J'allais te proposer la même chose, justement.

Ils rirent tous les deux le plus discrètement possible. Odd prit la main de Ulrich dans la sienne, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de tomber endormi dans ses bras. Le brun resta à le contempler un bon moment puis ferma les yeux à son tour.

Quant à Jérémie, pour ceux qui se le demandent encore, il passa le reste de la nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans le lit de Odd, ne parvenant pas à retrouver le sommeil et se promettant de ne plus jamais être un aussi bon ami.


End file.
